


The Amazon and the Reporter

by Ronni



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F, Wonder Woman/Lois Lane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronni/pseuds/Ronni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana invites Lois to Themiscyra for an evening “off the record.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Amazon and the Reporter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [favouriteyear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/favouriteyear/gifts).



Diana looked around the ornate palace chamber one more time. Her guest should be arriving any minute now, barring any unforeseen emergency that would divert the expected mode of transportation from bringing her here. The room was dominated by a central fountain splashing gently into a pool lit by sunbeams pouring in through a skylight open to the Themiscryan sky. Soft music from unseen lutes playing nearby somewhere were barely louder than the ocean breeze stirring the curtains that lined the walls. The Amazonian weapons displayed at various places throughout the area kept it from being too “girly”, she hoped.

Diana wanted to make a proper impression, but knew her visitor wouldn’t react well to any hint of condescension or superiority on her part. That’s why she had discarded the notion of greeting her from the throne right away and had tossed comfortable and functional pillows about everywhere around the fountain. Everything here had to have the right balance if she was going to pull this off. She felt her heart race a little quicker at the thought she MIGHT be able to actually make this work. It was a long shot, but this was something she had thought about for so long, from the first time she had met her. Subsequent “interview” opportunities had only made Diana’s desire grow stronger until she had come up with her impetuous plan.

Then there was the all-too-familiar “swoooosh” sound outside the doorway that always heralded his arrival, a few mumbled words spoken with the cadence of lovers parting, another “swoosh” as he left, and then Diana’s heart went into overdrive as Lois walked in. “Diana? Clark said you wanted to discuss something with me that was important?”

Diana waited a moment to answer, drinking it in. Lois looked she had just come off some off-road adventure with rugged denim jeans, a loose white long sleeve button-down gauze blouse, and black low-heel boots. Her hair was all tousled from riding in his arms and she was adorable to Diana just as how she moved to push it back out of her face and into some semblance of order, trying to put herself back into “reporter mode” right after saying goodbye to the world’s mightiest man.

“Yes, Lois, come. I indeed have something that is important to me to discuss with you.” She extended a hand to her. From there, to Diana, the hunt was on.

Diana dropped to the pile of pillows, tugging Lois with her. “Sit, Lois, let’s be more informal this time.”

Lois hesitated a second, unsure of exactly what was going on here at the moment, but a glance around the space didn’t really indicate any better places to sit. She was confident of herself, even here, but even she wasn’t about to sit on an Amazon’s throne to start a conversation. She patted down her pockets, looking for her notepad, she was sure she had had it, she always had it, but it was nowhere to be found. She glanced back to the doorway as she settled into the pillows a bit awkwardly. Had he actually lifted?… damn superspeed! She turned her attention back to Diana, more curious than ever now. “What’s going on here, Princess?”

Diana took the title as more of an affectation than a subtle jibe, but with Lois Lane, it was probably a bit of both. She smiled her best diplomat’s smile as she answered, “Yes, Lois, Clark is aware, to a point, as to why I asked you here today. You won’t be needing your notepad, I don’t want any of this ‘on the record’, so to speak.” She held up a finger as Lois was about to interrupt. “A second more, please. Lois, you’ve interviewed me several times before. We’ve talked about my life, my mission in patriarch’s world, my battles, even about the nature of my relationship with Kal. But in all that time, you’ve never asked me once about what an Amazon’s sex life is about.” There it was, Mother would be proud of her tactics she hoped, a full on charge, even if she might not have approved of Diana’s goals for the skirmish.

Lois blinked, her wife and partner brain now kicking in as well as her reporter’s brain. “Clark brought me here to talk to you about your sex life and he knew that was going to be the topic of conversation?” A realization of how he had kissed her when he had dropped her off flashed back to her and her eyes widened.

“Oh, Diana, look! I’m sorry, really I am. Has he been trotting out THAT idea again?” Lois did a rare thing for her, she flushed. “Wait, he talked to YOU about that? I’m going to kill him! Look, nothing personal, Princess, I’m not even remotely jealous of you and Clark any more, but there’s something you have to realize. Clark may be from another planet, but out there in the place I call ‘Earth’, he’s just another male with a familiar Kryptonite that a lot of Earth males have.” She thought, well, probably not Bruce, but… “Porn. He can’t watch enough and it gives him all kinds of ideas, SOME I don’t even mind indulging him in. But, Diana, I not only can barely keep up with him alone, sometimes I’m barely surviving! With two of you there? Honey, I don’t even stand a chance in that situation!” She paused for a breath, and flushed again… “uh… not that I ever even considered it, of course!”

Diana smiled as Lois talked and leaned back on her elbows, arching her back slightly in what she hoped would be a somewhat seductive type of pose. “Lois, I’m sure that’s what Kal might believe we’d be talking about today. I might have sort of helped him along with thinking that even this time. But trust me, at this point in time, my thoughts are more about our immediate futures.” She leaned in towards Lois and flashed her the look that had had warlords dropping their spears at their feet. She knew though that Lois could be more of a challenge than the fiercest warlord.

Lois kind of skittered back on her cushion as Diana leaned forward and she instantly regretted the instinctive motion. “Um… Oh.. Um... Um...”, she hadn’t stumbled this much since she was a cub reporter covering county fairs. “Look, Diana, I’m extremely flattered, really I am.” And sincerely, she really WAS flattered. If she was right, and she knew in her heart from the way Diana was looking at her that she was, she was being propositioned by the Goddamn Wonder Woman. Who wouldn’t be, who couldn’t be flattered by that? Man or woman? “But as you know, I’m already spoken for, for one thing, and for another, why me? You live on an island FULL of the most powerful, beautiful women in the world! And hang out with about 100 other superhero ones!”

Diana stood, ostensibly to stretch the leg she slid out towards Lois. To her credit, in Lois’s eyes, she didn’t try to pretend that she wasn’t half posing for her. “Lois, haven’t you already asked Kal that question innumerable times? On a planet full of superheroic women and an entire galaxy within his available cruising range, you are still the only woman for the most powerful man on Earth. Don’t you see that the very things that draw him to you would also be the things that draw me to you?” Diana looked skywards for a second. “You are a powerful warrior and you do not even realize the true depths of your strength and the beauty it gives you. You have always mistakenly thought I was pursuring Kal-El to be close to him, but in truth, it is you that sings to my heart every time I get close.”

Lois was a bit unsettled at the sudden outpouring, but retained enough of her interview skills to get back to her feet herself. She knew you didn’t let the other person have height over you in these situations but even standing, there was little she could do about the six inch height difference between them. “OK, I retract the self-deprecating question, and I’m still flattered, but what makes you think I’d even be interested in something like that? Or that Clark would even approve?”

Diana stepped closer to her, but Lois stood her ground. “Clark? Kal? I may have been guilty of fooling him a little, but I don’t think down deep he is fooling himself. He brought you here today. I know he was excited about it. And I know he knows me well enough to suspect my true motives. He hasn’t rushed back here, has he?”

She raised a hand and touched Lois’s arm. Lois looked down and it and felt goosebumps on her flesh. She WAS being touched by an honest to goodness Goddess after all. At least that’s what she was telling herself. “AND I can tell you at least two reasons why you are going to be in my arms in a few minutes from now.”  
Lois blinked at that and finally worked up to detaching Diana’s hand and freezing her with a look. “Oh, really now? Care to share before you ravage me, Oh Mighty Amazon Warrior?”

She surprised Lois even more now by throwing her head back and laughing heartily and honestly. “Great Hera, Lois, no wonder I desire you so! Yes, surely I will tell you. For one thing, you haven’t slapped me yet.”

Lois smirked. “Right, I would smack an Amazon Princess in her own castle.”

Diana winked at her. “Lois, you would slap Darkseid in the heart of Apokolips if he looked slightly crooked at you and don’t dare tell me different!” Diana stepped even yet closer, holding Lois’s arms with both hands now and pressing her golden breastplate to her cloth-covered bosom. “And there’s the other thing I know about you that I don’t even need a Lasso of Truth to devine”, she said as her head bent forward to put her lips right next to Lois’s ear.

Lois could feel the warm breath as Diana whispered to her, “I know what you desire, Lois, as much as I desire you. Consider…” Did she just slip out her tongue and tickle her earlobe? “Your thirst is for the unknown. Being with an Amazon. Making love to an Amazon. Making love with me. Really? Even though you know you can never write it, can you tell me you will say ‘no’ to your chance for the second-greatest story of your life?”

Those words put the chill running down Lois’s spine and she trembled just a secondas she contemplated the truth of her words. She could feel her body betraying her excitement. She looked at Diana out of the corner of her eye, Diana was still whispering something to her but it didn’t matter now what the words were any more. She hesitated just the briefest of seconds before muttering, “Oh Fuck it! But one thing, Princess…” She turned to face Diana face to face. “Lois Lane doesn’t do trembling for anyone.” And she grabbed the sides of Diana’s face and kissed her. Long. Deep. Passionately.

And so, the would-be conqueror was the conquered at the last…

SEVERAL HOURS LATER….

Lois was lying back in a big pile of pillows, staring at the ceiling, her head cupped in her hands. The room looked like one of Smallville’s famous tornados had swept through. (Was there still stuffing floating in the air?) She had grabbed a couple of pillows to cover her naked form with. Despite how they had just spent their time together, Lois wasn’t quite comfortable being naked around another woman as someone who had probably been running nude in the fields with other women for how many years? She didn’t want to think about that yet. She looked over at Diana, flat on her belly, propped on her elbows, staring at her totally unashamed, grinning a huge grin. Instead, she turned her thoughts to something else.

“Oh god, Princess, that was like WOW! You are going to HAVE to tell me how you did that one thing you did so I can teach it to Smallville. What did you call it again? ‘The Golden Lariat’?”

Diana thrilled like a schoolgirl (and didn’t care right now) that Lois had just called her ‘Princess’ in the same way she said ‘Smallville’. She also didn’t care that her hair was a mess and a trickle of sweat was rolling down her forehead. Now she really did know what Kal-El saw in her. Wonder Woman had fought off entire alien invasions without breaking a sweat, but this woman here… Suffering Sappho! It had been fantastic!

The Amazon laughed deeply. “Oh, you foolish mortal woman. The secrets of Amazonian sex cannot just be related verbally.” Diana dived back under the pillows in Lois’s vicinity. The next words were muffled. “They must be demonstrated!” Lois rolled her eyes and tried to bleat out a “oh no” that neither of them really believed for one second. She just grabbed something to hang on to (a good portion of which happened to be a hard Amazonian body) and bit down on a pillow and went along for the ride. Second greatest story? The jury was potentially about to be swayed…


End file.
